<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PUTO by OneDBromacesHot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400304">PUTO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot'>OneDBromacesHot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Sexual Assault, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, College Football, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, FUCK, Fetish, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Football, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Jock - Freeform, Jock Straps, Kink, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Scents &amp; Smells, Sex, Sexual Assault, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, Violence, amor entre hombre, force, gay kisses, hombres - Freeform, inlove, machos - Freeform, straight - Freeform, straight to gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HISTORIA TERMINADA</p><p>Liam es heterosexual y tiene un don para atraer chicas y llevarlas a su cama, pero todo cambia cuando se entera de Shawn Mendes, su compañero de clases y de futbol, le ha robado un bóxer usado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Mendes/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El chico nuevo</p><p>Me llamo Shawn, soy un chico normal, mido 1,80 pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado, ojos café claro y un cuerpo blanco más o menos marcado gracias a que practico fútbol y hago mucho de gimnasio, pero bueno les quiero relatar lo que me paso hace un par de años, cuando yo tenía 21.<br/><br/>Era un día como otro cualquiera durante la clase de álgebra. Llegó la directora para avisarnos que teníamos un nuevo compañero de clase, su nombre era Liam Payne. A primera vista me pareció un chico normal con tatuajes y cabello semi corto, nada fuera de lo común. Se presentó, nos dijo que venía de la ciudad vecina y que le gustaba jugar fútbol. De momento pensé que por fin podríamos formar un equipo en el salón, ya que solo éramos 13 hombres y a 3 de ellos no les gustaba jugar y además no jugaban nada bien.<br/>Acabando esa clase seguía la de educación física, en la cual cada quien practicaba el deporte que quisiera. Me pareció un buen momento para ver que tal jugaba Liam.<br/><br/>─Liam, ¿verdad? (soy malísimo para recordar nombres, así que le pregunté)<br/>─Sí, ¿y tú eres?<br/>─Hola mi nombre es Shawn, los chicos y yo queríamos preguntarte que si querías jugar fútbol con nosotros.<br/>─Ok, está bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.<br/><br/>Para mi sorpresa Liam era un estupendo jugador, casi mejor que yo. Modestia aparte, soy el mejor jugador del equipo pero al parecer ya no. Al terminar el partido todos los chicos trataban a Liam como si fuera un amigo nuestro de años, no hay duda que la pasión del fútbol une a mucha gente. Liam se sentía parte de nosotros. El entrenador nos dijo que fuésemos a las duchas.<br/><br/>Todos obedecieron al instante menos Liam y yo que nos quedamos jugando un rato más ya que en la siguiente clase nunca tomaban la asistencia. Nos quedamos unos veinte minutos más y decidimos ir a las duchas. Ahí seguimos platicando mientras nos desvestíamos. Para esos momentos yo ya me había dado cuenta que me sentía atraído por el cuerpo de algunos amigos, pero aun así me seguían gustando las chicas o eso pensaba yo.<br/>Al momento de quedar completamente desnudos pude mirar mejor el cuerpo de Liam y pude apreciar cosas que no había notado antes, las cuales me hicieron sentir una gran atracción por Liam. Él tenía un cuerpo increíble, medía alrededor de 1.79 m y tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto por una capa de vello rasurado y vello muy notorio en las axilas, alrededor de la verga y en los huevos. Su verga mediría en reposo unos 18 cm. Deseaba saber cuanto le mediría en erección, además tenía un cuerpo muy bien marcado. No me di cuenta y me quedé embobado viéndole la verga hasta que él se dio cuenta y me dijo:<br/><br/>─¿Qué pasó?, ¿te gusta o porqué te le quedas mirando?<br/>─¿Qué pasó?,... no es que... estaba comparando, y sí, la tienes un poco más grande que yo (una respuesta falsa, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor)<br/>─Pues sí, y yo diría que te gano por un mucho, jajaja.<br/>─No seas tan vanidoso. ¡A ducharnos! y tú con agua fría no vaya a ser que te hayas calentado, puto.<br/>─Ya quisieras<br/><br/>Sentí un gran alivio de que todo hubiera pasado. Nos metimos a bañar, yo entre primero y fui yo quien uso el agua fría porque se me había empezado a parar. Él entró y se metió a la ducha de al lado. Lo seguí mirando cómo se enjabonaba, sentí que se tardaba mas de lo normal en la verga, pero pensé que era idea mía ya que me encontraba algo excitado. Terminamos todo normal.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Que diablo miras?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Que diablo miras?<br/>Así continuó todo, pasaron 2 meses y Liam formaba parte de mi grupo de amigos. Él y yo éramos ya amigos inseparables. En las tardes nos la vivíamos en su casa o en la mía. Yo prefería estar en su casa pues en su casa generalmente no se encontraba nadie ya que él era hijo único y sólo vivía con su padre, el cual llegaba de trabajar cerca de la media noche. Así podíamos beber cerveza y decir malas palabras sin problemas, y yo podía mirarlo mejor sin que nadie lo notara, ya que por las tardes calurosas Liam se paseaba por la casa en bóxers muy pegados, dejándome ver esos músculos y el hermoso vello que cubría su pecho perlado con gotas de sudor por el calor y de vez en cuando, cuando se sentaba, uno de sus peludos huevos salía por en medio de sus piernas. Para estos momentos, no se porqué, yo sentía algo especial por Liam, algo más que amistad, pero no sabía lo que era.<br/>Más de una vez me pilló mirando su entrepierna y para molestarme sacaba uno de sus huevos por abajo y me lo mostraba, cosa que me ponía sonrojado y nervioso.<br/>Teníamos muchas cosas en común y me excitaba cuando lo veía en las duchas y después de los partidos.</p><p>Mi historia empezó un viernes que mis padres tuvieron que salir de la ciudad. Les dije que podía quedarme en casa de Liam, cosa que les pareció bien porque mis padres lo adoraban. Si supieran que por ese chico a su hijo se le hacia agua la canoa... Esa noche los dos estábamos listos para la fiesta. Al llegar nos encontramos con muchos de nuestros amigos, al paso de unas horas Liam y yo nos encontrábamos muy bebidos. Para estos momentos yo me encontraba sentado en un sofá y junto a mí se encontraba Diana, una chica de la escuela que desde hace mucho quería algo conmigo. Yo lo sabía por mis amigos y por sus amigas, para mí no significaba nada y no deseaba ser rudo con ella así que le daba por su lado pero sin pasar a nada.<br/>Llevaba mas de una hora platicando con ella y ya estaba fastidiado así que le dije que me disculpara que iba al baño, y así lo hice y aproveche para ir a buscar a Liam que hace rato no lo veía. Lo busque en el segundo piso de la casa y al abrir la puerta de un cuarto, no se porqué, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver a Liam cogiendo con una chava de la escuela. Su nombre era Danielle. Ella siempre se le pegaba a Liam y me molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo sin parecer celoso. El momento no podía empeorar, o eso pensé yo, cuando vi a Liam voltear con una cara de furia gritándome.</p><p>─Hijo puta, ¡maricón! ¿Qué diablos miras?, lárgarte!</p><p>En ese momento no supe qué hacer más que cerrar la puerta y salir de ahí. Deseaba llorar pero no lo hice, simplemente bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta muy enojado, en la cual me alcanzaron varios de mis amigos y me preguntaron qué me pasaba. Yo les contesté que estaba algo cansado y se ofrecieron a llevarme, a lo cual acepté y les dije que me llevaran a casa de Liam. No sabía porqué regrese a esa casa si ya nada me ataba a ese lugar, pero ya estando ahí aproveché para recoger mis cosas e ir a mi casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bóxers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bóxers<br/>No tenía llaves de la casa pero recordé que siempre había una llave extra entre la maceta que estaba a lado de la puerta, así que entre y me dirigí al cuarto de Liam, donde tenía mi ropa. Al entrar al baño a por mi cepillo de dientes no pude evitar ver en la entrada el bóxer que había estado usando mi amigo esa tarde y por un impulso lo tomé y lo guardé entre mis cosas. Me largué de esa casa con lágrimas en la cara.</p><p>Llegué a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue ir directamente a mi cuarto y tirarme sobre la a cama a llorar, cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida. Sentía algo por mi mejor amigo. Acerqué la mano a mi maleta buscando los boxers de Liam que hacía unos momentos había robado de su cuarto. Lo primero que hice al tenerlos en mis manos fue acercarlos a mi cara y aspirar su aroma, ese aroma de Liam a hombre, ese olor que provenía de su entrepierna, de su verga el sudor de huevos. Pude ver una mancha de precum seco que lamí como si en eso se me fuera la vida, esa sería la única forma de estar cerca de Liam. Así pase un largo rato hasta que me quede completamente dormido.</p><p>No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormido o si aún seguía dormido, pero al despertar al lado de mi cama sentado y medio dormido sobre una silla se encontraba Liam. Me quedé así acostado admirándolo como si fuera lo más importante de mi vida, me encontraba perdido y ya había olvidado lo que había sucedido en la fiesta y todo lo que me había dicho. Ese momento me hacía olvidar todo. Así pasé un buen rato hasta que lo vi despertar y decir:</p><p>─¿Qué tal dormiste?<br/>─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?<br/>─Tranquilo, quería ver como estabas<br/>─A ti que te importa como esté! ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?<br/>─De la misma forma que tu entraste a la mía, siempre has escondido un llave arriba de la puerta.<br/>─Bueno yo fui a recoger mi ropa, así que lárgate ya de mi casa.<br/>─Bueno, perdóname por lo de la fiesta, pero me sorprendiste y además no estaba de humor. No es para tanto...<br/>─No es por eso, lo que pasa es que...<br/>─Entonces cual es el problema, has estado extraño los últimos días.<br/>─No tengo nada y ya lárgate, que no entiendes, ya vete.<br/>─Ok, sólo quería ver como estabas, y ver si me podías dar mis boxers.</p><p>En ese momento no supe que hacer, ni como lo sabía. Me puse muy nervioso y no supe que decir.</p><p>─No sé de qué hablas, estás loco ya lárgate<br/>─Sólo pásame los bóxers que tienes en la mano, ¿ok?<br/>Putito<br/>Que estúpido fui. No me dio tiempo de decir nada, Liam me los arrancó de la mano y los miró, no podía ser aun tenía las marcas de saliva de cuando los había chupado. Yo estaba preparado para todo menos para...</p><p>─Caramba, babeas mucho cuando duermes, jajaja</p><p>No supe que contestar. Me dijo entonces:</p><p>─No te pongas nervioso, siempre me he dado cuenta de que eres gay y que te gusto.<br/>─No Liam, no es cierto.<br/>─Tranquilo putito, esta noche puede que se hagan realidad tus sueños.</p><p>Liam olía mucho a alcohol, se encontraba muy borracho.</p><p>─Liam cálmate, andas muy borracho, andas diciendo tonteras, cálmate.<br/>─Tonteras son que hayas chupado mis boxers, que me mires la verga siempre que estamos en las duchas y me mires los huevos todas las tardes en mi casa, esas son tonteras.</p><p>Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, él siempre se había dado cuenta de que yo lo miraba, pero nunca me había dicho nada.<br/>Para estos momentos Liam había empezado a quitarse su camiseta y estaba desabrochando sus jeans.</p><p>─¿Qué estás haciendo?<br/>─Solo cumpliendo uno de tus sueños, putito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shawn, mámamela, ¡anda!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam se encontraba sólo en boxers, manteniéndose de pie con muchas dificultades por la borrachera que traía encima, pero aun así podía ver su increíble cuerpo y las gotas de sudor que resaltaban entre los vellos que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Fue increíble, deseaba estar entre sus brazos y lamer esa verga que había sido el objeto de mis deseos en muchas ocasiones y que en estos momentos se encontraba en erección. Se veía de muy buen tamaño a través de esos boxers que no lograban contener ese enorme y jugoso pedazo de carne.<br/>Ya no aguantaba más esto, era imposible tener semejante macho caliente enfrente de mí y no poder hacer nada por miedo, me encontraba en un trance.</p><p>─Vamos putito, aquí tienes tu buena ración de leche, sólo tienes que ordeñarla.</p><p>Liam ya se había molestado, se le notaba en la cara así que en un arranque de furia se arrojó sobre mí y comenzó a tocarme para empezar a desvestirme. Luego me encontraba tendido sobre la cama sólo con unos pequeños bóxers puestos y encima de mí, mirándome fijamente, se encontraba Liam. En eso escucho la voz de Liam diciéndome:</p><p>─Si no lo quisiste por las buenas será por las malas.<br/>─Liam, por favor, déjame en paz (me encontraba suplicándole con lágrimas en los ojos)<br/>─Deja de llorar maricón, si se bien que tienes ganas.</p><p>En estos momentos a Liam no le importaba lo que yo le dijera, el empezó a besarme y a acariciarme de una manera muy ruda, hasta lastimándome. Yo estaba hasta el límite, no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mí ni lo que Liam dijera en la mañana cuando estuviera sobrio, así que empecé a responder a sus caricias y besos y él lo notó porque liberó un poco de la presión que ejercía su cuerpo sobre el mío.</p><p>-Así es, déjate llevar.</p><p>Yo no podía contestar pues al instante que terminó de decir eso Liam, volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez yo dirigía el ritmo, entrelazando su lengua con la mía y mis manos jugando con su cabello.</p><p>Lentamente empecé a besar su cuello y su pecho, mordisqueando cada una de sus tetillas coronadas con una aureola de vellos castaños. Fui a sus axilas que tenían un olor a desodorante y a humedad y que no dude en desaprovechar, clavando mi nariz y boca para luego sacar mi lengua y recoger el varonil olor y sabor agrio de su axila y beberlo. Era increíble la sensación de lamer su cuerpo y sus vellos mientras él acariciaba mis nalgas arrancándome los boxers y dejaba al descubierto mi verga que mostraba mi desmedida calentura.<br/>Mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, fui bajando mi lengua hasta su abdomen completamente marcado hasta llegar al elástico de sus boxers que se encontraban completamente mojados, así que decidí lamer su verga por fuera de sus boxers. Podía saborear sus líquidos preseminales, era indescriptible, era un sabor único me hacía sentir una sumisión increíble, me hacía sentir que ése era mi único propósito en la vida, lo cual era confirmado con los gemidos que provenían de Liam.</p><p>-Mmmm Anhh, ya no aguanto más, Shawn, mámamela, ¡anda!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eso me hacía sentir increíblemente caliente, el saber que Liam deseaba que yo siguiera. Ese sentimiento era único, así que no aguante más y le bajé los boxers liberando una verga que mediría alrededor de 20cm de largo y 7 de diámetro. Se veía increíblemente apetitosa, con un capullo rojo cubierto de su semen. Sólo lo vi una fracción de segundo porque al instante mi boca estaba lamiendo esa increíble verga, con un sabor especial, sabía a macho y su semen entre salado y dulce. Lo único que podía oír eran los gemidos de Liam.</p><p>─Mmmmm, si yo sabía que te iba a gustar, Vamos... , sigue así que falta poco para que pruebes la leche de tu macho- decía con su voz ronca y aspera.</p><p>En esos instantes para Liam ya no era su amigo, si no su hembra, con la que saciaría todos sus deseos, lo cual no me molestaba, ya que en realidad era lo que mas deseaba. Así estuve un gran rato lamiendo su verga y su glande, haciendo intervalos en los que lamía sus huevos, que tenían una sensación increíble. Sabían a sudor y a verga, estaban completamente cubiertos por pelos, que muchos fueron a parar a mi lengua, pero eso lo hacía mas excitante. Así estuve un buen rato hasta que sentí que Liam presionaba fuertemente mi cabeza contra su verga.</p><p>─Ahí te va putito tu buena ración de leche, AHHHHH trágatelos todos... esta ha sido la mejor mamada de mi vida.</p><p>Las palabras de Liam me excitaban más aún si es que se podía y aumenté la velocidad de la mamada. Sólo alcanzaba a oír sus gemidos y de repente tres disparos que fueron a dar directamente a mi garganta, los cuales no pude saborear, sólo sentir un calor que me quemaba la boca. Después de éstos, le siguieron cinco trallazos abundantes pero no tan fuertes que pude saborear. Sabían deliciosos, los probé como el más delicioso néctar. Las manos de Liam habían soltado mi cabeza y el yacía recostado sobre la cama, pero aun consciente:</p><p>─¿Que tal te han sabido?</p><p>Aún estaba caliente, pero me encontraba apenado de responder su pregunta y me quede callado, cosa con la que no estuvo de acuerdo Liam levantando la voz y preguntándome:</p><p>─¿Te gustaron o no?</p><p>Respondí tímidamente:</p><p>─Sí.<br/>─¿Sí, que?</p><p>Yo ya había perdido la timidez por sus preguntas, ya le había mamado la verga, ¿qué pena me podía dar responderle lo mucho que me encanto?</p><p>─No me gustó, me encantó el sabor de tu leche de macho, porque fue sólo para mí, para tu Shawn, que es lo único que ha querido desde que te conoció, poder saborearte y poder ser tuyo aunque fuera sólo una noche y poder tener el cuerpo de un gran macho, como eres tú. Eso era lo que deseaba todas las veces que nos duchábamos después de un partido, me la he jalado cientos de veces en tu baño oliendo tu ropa sudada y tus bóxer que siempre dejabas tirados y esta noche hubiera deseado ser la puta de Danielle, cuando te vi dándole por atrás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Primera vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No se de donde salieron todas esas palabras, pero no podía negar que cada una de ellas eran verdad, parecía que estaba poseído por la mas puta del mundo, con cada una de esas palabras mi verga crecía más, ya que yo aun no me había corrido.</p><p>─Si yo ya lo sospechaba desde el primer día que te conocí, cuando me miraste la verga con esa mirada de perra en celo. No sabes cómo me calentaban tus miradas en las duchas, se me antojaba meterte la verga hasta el fondo en las duchas para que todos tus amigos vieran lo puto que eras y cómo te encantaba la verga de macho.</p><p>Podía notar como poco a poco la verga de Liam volvía tomar vida con cada una de sus palabras. Se levantó de la cama y se tumbó encima de mí. Empezó a besarme de una manera mas tierna, pero llevando él mando y fue bajando hasta llegar a mi pecho donde se detuvo mordiendo y apretando mis pezones por un buen rato. También lamío mis axilas con lengüetazos que le hicieron saborear aquella parte prohibida de mí y que en otras condiciones, el jamás lamería. Así siguió y fue bajando y me ordenó darme vuelta. Ya suponía lo que seguía, pero me equivoqué en parte. Bajó con su lengua hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las cuales mordió y apretó de una manera muy ruda y caliente hasta que me las separo y empezó a lamer mi ano, lo que me puso a mil:</p><p>─Santa mierda Liam, yo... Ahhh joder, que bien se siente eso...<br/>─Te está gustando putita lo que les estoy haciendo a tu hoyito.<br/>─Joder, si... me encanta.<br/>─Sí, se nota por la forma en que se abre y cierra tu culito, pero si vas a ser mi hembrita vamos a tener que quitar de tu cuerpo el exceso de pelos, para que quedes lisita como me gustan mis hembras.<br/>─Lo que tú quieras pero no pares, soy todo tuyo Liam.<br/>─Ni creas que pienso parar, pero tu culito esa pidiendo algo mas que mi lengua.</p><p>Yo sabía a lo que se refería y tenía algo de miedo porque nunca me habían penetrado, pero en esos momentos la excitación podía más que yo, así que sentí como la verga de Liam se acercaba y empezaba a hacer círculos alrededor de mi ano lubricándolo con su esperma. Así siguió por un buen rato y yo ya no aguantaba, estaba jugando conmigo, quería que lo deseara y así fue.</p><p>─Ya no aguanto más, métemela, ¡quiero ser tuyo!<br/>─No seas vicioso Shawn, pero dime cuánto lo quieres.<br/>─Es mi único deseo, métemela, hazme tuyo, quiero tenerla hasta el fondo, quiero sentir como tu vergota de macho me llena, quiero sentir tus huevos pegados a mis nalgas.<br/>─Así me encantas, rogando porque tu macho te posea, te has portado bien así que te daré tu premio.</p><p>Mi suplicas parecieron surtir efecto, pues empecé a sentir cómo la cabeza de su verga empezaba hacer presión en mi culo, no pude evitar sentir un poco de dolor pero aguanté las ganas de dar un grito. Al no ver algún reproche por mi parte Liam siguió metiéndome su verga lentamente. Mi culo se fue acostumbrando a su grosor y el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo para empezar con una sensación increíblemente placentera. Así siguió hasta que me empecé a sentir sus pelos púbicos en mis nalgas, no podía creer que mi culo albergara semejante pedazo de verga, así estuvimos por un buen rato sin movernos.</p><p>─Que rico se siente tu hoyito, aprieta muy bien mi verga- decía con su voz varonil y ronca.<br/>─Sí, puedo sentir dentro de mi toda tu polla dentro y me encanta.<br/>─No había conocido a un puto tan vicioso como tú, eres insaciable, casi nadie la aguanta sin quejarse y se puede notar que eras virgen, quien hubiera imaginado que ese culito tan rico no lo habían estrenado antes.<br/>─Es que lo reservaba para un macho fuerte y con un pollon como el tuyo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tu poderosa y gruesa polla.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana siguiente<br/>Lentamente empezó a mover su verga dentro de mí hasta ir aumentando su velocidad, era delicioso para él y para mí. Podía oír como gritaba Liam:</p><p>─AHHHHH, que buen culo tienes, si hubiera sabido que estabas tan apretadito te hubiera cogido desde hace mucho tiempo, JODER....<br/>Yo prefería no quedarme atrás, puesto que si algo había aprendido de la vida gay es que a los dominantes les gusta escuchar gemir al pasivo, así que: ─Dale más duro a tu vergota papi, rómpeme en dos, UFFFF, soy tu puta haz conmigo lo que quieras.</p><p>Liam no paraba de darme duro, pero hizo una pequeña pausa y me puso boca arriba, poniendo mis piernas en sus hombros y volvió a metérmela.</p><p>─Está mejor así, así puedo ver como gozas y cómo me haces gozar con tu entradita.</p><p>Y tenia razón, podía ver cómo su cara se desfiguraba de placer y las gotas de sudor recorrían su cara y bajaban por su cuello para perlarse sobre su velludo pecho. En esta posición él siguió con el frenético mete y saca que me dejaba sin aliento, mientras su verga no paraba de arremeter contra mi esfínter y su lengua no dejaba de entrelazarse en una pelea con la mía. Nunca hubiera esperado que mi primera vez fuese tan intensa y con mi mejor amigo, que en esos momentos se había transformado en mi macho.</p><p>─Ya no aguanto más, es que tu culo está increíble.</p><p>Podía sentir cómo la verga de Liam aumentaba su tamaño en las paredes de mi ano y cómo aumentaba la respiración de Liam. Él no iba a aguantar mucho antes de venirse, así que entre jadeos me dijo:</p><p>─Ahora si putita, te voy a marcar para siempre, MMMMM a partir de hoy sólo servirás como mi hembrita, ahora no puedes vivir sin un macho que te llene de leche el culo.</p><p>Con esas últimas palabras pude sentir cómo la verga de Liam me llenaba los intestinos y un calor llenaba todo mi cuerpo. Era indescriptible. Con esa sensación a los pocos segundos empecé a correrme como nunca antes y sin haberme tocado. Caí rendido y Liam, con su verga dentro de mí, cayó encima mío hasta que su pene empezó a disminuir de tamaño y salió de mi maltratado pero feliz culo. Podía sentir cómo una cantidad abundante de líquido, que era la leche de Liam, empezaba a salir de mi culo y recorría mis muslos hasta llegar a las sábanas.</p><p>─Estuvo increíble, creo que me enamoré de ese culo redondito y blanco que tienes.<br/>─Y yo de tu poderosa y gruesa polla.</p><p>Me encontraba todo cubierto por mi sudor y el de Liam, sin olvidar la increíble fuente de semen que me brotaba de mis nalgas cortesía del macho que dormía a mi lado, pero me encontraba demasiado agotado y adolorido para pararme así que sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormido.</p><p>Sentí cómo los rayos de luz se colaban entre las persPeteras de mi cuarto. Ya era de mañana y aún adormilado lo primero que pensé fue en el increíble sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. El dolor en mi trasero me hizo despertar por completo y pensar que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, así que con una mezcla de miedo y excitación volteé hacia el otro lado de mi cama para descubrir el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Liam, que dejaba notar entre las sabanas la cotidPetera erección mañanera. El brillo de los rayos del sobre su velludo torso era una imagen increíble y de lo mas sensual, pero el miedo empezó a surgir en mi mente.</p><p>La noche anterior me di cuenta que Liam se encontraba algo pasado de copas, ¿qué diría al despertar ya sin el efecto del alcohol y darse cuenta que había pasado algo entre nosotros?, ¿qué le diría a los demás? En ese momento miles de ideas atravesaban mi cabeza y no supe que hacer más que quedarme pensando en qué sucedería. En ese tiempo pude ver cómo Liam empezaba a abrir los ojos y se estiraba. De repente volteó a verme y dijo:</p><p>─Que tal has dormido, que me la he pasado genial anoche, Shawn.</p><p>En esos momentos se me vino el mundo abajo, no me lo podía creer, nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera decirme eso, es que soy tan nervioso y algo pesimista así que le conteste no del todo seguro:</p><p>─Sí, eso creo... (Le dije en un tono de voz muy baja y algo avergonzado)</p><p>Él se dio cuenta y se acercó a mí, tomando con una de sus manos mi rostro y me plantó un beso increíble.</p><p>─Que no te de pena, lo de anoche los dos lo disfrutamos mucho y a partir de hoy eres mi novio si tu lo deseas.</p><p>No sabía que responder, sus palabras eran una acción completamente extraña a la forma en la que actuó anoche. Esta mañana era demasiado tierno, cosa que no me molestaba pero sí me saco de onda.</p><p>─Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi pareja?<br/>─Claro, no sabes cómo lo deseo.</p><p>Después de esas palabras los dos empezamos a besarnos aún desnudos en cama y decidí terminar de despertarlo con una mamada para bajarle esa erección. Todo el fin de semana fue increíble, nos la pasamos juntos en mi casa aprovechando que no había nadie y lo disfrutamos al máximo hasta llegar  aun punto en donde Liam era quien no podía estar sin mi, debajo de el, o cabalgando sobre su polla.<br/>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>